


Remember

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Established Relationship, M/M, reference to canon character death, spoilers for whole series but specifically for Murder on the Rising Star and Planet of the Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lying in bed one night Starbuck thinks back on his relationship with Apollo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel of sorts to my other BSG fic "Relax, Take it Easy" but can be read as a stand-alone (I hope!).

Starbuck sighed. He and Apollo had made love not long ago and his body was pleasantly humming from that. His lover was asleep already in the big bed but for some reason he remained awake. He looked across at Apollo’s face smushed into the pillow and smiled. Reaching over, he brushed some of that silky black hair back. He was pleased when Pol made a satisfied sound in his sleep.

He found his thoughts drifting. For some reason his thoughts turned to when he had been arrested for murder. A murder he did not commit, of course, but that had looked very much like he had. He remembered Apollo being the only one to truly stand by him, the only one who seemed to believe without a doubt that he did not do it. Starbuck thought back to the confrontation in the flight bay, as he sat in his Viper. He shuddered as he recalled pulling his blaster on Apollo. He never would have fired but he had been desperate. He’d never told Apollo but a good friend of his from the orphanage had ended up in prison. After getting out, that friend had told him all sorts of stories. Stories that made him determined never to go there himself.

He flashed on Apollo’s face as he pleaded with him not to do it, on watching him walk away. He had come so close to leaving but the thought of Apollo having to come after him, of having to shoot the man he loved--even back then, even if he hadn‘t fully realized it--was too much. He recalled the fear that pinged through his heart as he heard the fight over Alpha Channel. The laser shot and the moment of dread before they all heard Apollo’s voice. Seeing Pol dead on the Ship of Lights had been his epiphany moment, but this should have been when he realized how much he cared for him. How much he loved him. Cassie hadn’t believed in him. Not completely. Apollo had. The man had risked his life to clear his name.

He’d come so close to losing him, Starbuck thought. They never would have had this. Suddenly fiercely protective, he pulled that slack body into his arms and kissed his face. He watched muzzy eyes crack open.

“Star?”

“I love you.”

Blinking awake, Apollo tried to sit up but Starbuck’s arms were too restricting. “I love you too.” Puzzled, he asked, “Star, what’s wrong?”

Nuzzling in, he replied, “nothing, Pol. Go back to sleep.” He pressed a soft kiss to his temple.

A bit dubiously, Apollo looked at him. He titled his head, then snuggled in closer One leg between Starbuck’s knees, he asked, “do I need to wear you out?”

Starbuck chuckled. “No. Just thinking, Pol. I’m surprised you couldn’t smell the smoke,” he joked.

Shaking his head, hands petting Starbuck’s back and arm, Apollo said, “get some sleep.”

“Yes Captain,” came the obedient reply. But it was a long time before Starbuck followed him to Dreamland.

 

End


End file.
